


Hopeful

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Elijah, a new marriage means a new chance at happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frodosweetstuff).



> Written in June 2009 as a birthday gift for Frodosweetstuff.

Despite the February chill, Elijah feels cozy because the idea of starting a life with someone warms his heart. Sean looks handsome in his tuxedo, and the look on his face is hopeful. Even though he's been married before, it's obvious Sean is looking forward to the future and having a chance at happiness again.

"What do you think, Irish?" Elijah asks. "Will it last?"

Sean shrugs. "Everyone goes into marriage hoping for success."

When the church erupts into applause after the clergyman announces, "Presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sean Bean," Elijah and _his_ Sean join in.


End file.
